Drive apparatuses that control and power electric motors are typically configured by combining a plurality of devices of different types, such as breakers, electromagnetic switches, inverters, and servo amplifiers. In this case, cables are connected to the devices of different types so that various signals, such as control signals and power signals, are transmitted between them. Each device is provided with terminals for connecting cables that transmit control signals and power, and signals are relayed and transmitted through cables that connect the devices.
Connecting the devices by cables is complicated and time consuming; therefore, from the perspective of reducing the number of labor-hours needed for wiring, simplification, and the like, there are configurations in which devices are connected together by connectors. The following documents in the related arts contain disclosures of configurations in which devices are connected together by connectors.